


Glowing Eyes

by sycophants_on_velvet_sofas



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: 600 words or less, Angst, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Phan, Drabble, Hurt, I Love You, M/M, Mugging, Pain, Phan - Freeform, Phillip Lester - Freeform, Suffering, angsty, hello internet, ish, last I love you, like wow, not detailed stabbing, someone gets mugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycophants_on_velvet_sofas/pseuds/sycophants_on_velvet_sofas
Summary: “Come on, Pick up!” Dan groans, trying not to cry. He’d just been mugged and there was a knife wound in his stomach. “Please, Philly.” A few more rings tone before he hears the click of the phone being answered.





	Glowing Eyes

“Come on, Pick up!” Dan groans, trying not to cry. He’d just been mugged and there was a knife wound in his stomach. “Please, Philly.” A few more rings tone before he hears the click of the phone being answered. 

“Sorry, D-slice, I was making some tea,” Phil says brightly. “Anything in particular that you need?” 

“No, just had some free time and wanted to check up on you and make sure you’re okay. I miss you.” Dan tells him. He can feel pain pulsing from his wound and it takes a lot of restraint not to sound like he was hurting. “How is it back at the apartment; Are your plants still alive?”

Phil laughs, “everything’s fine. Nothing died and I miss you, too. When will you be back from visiting your parents?” 

“I’ll be home in a few days, don’t worry, my Angel. My mom says hi, and her cat’s still an asshole like usual. He knocked that picture of us off of my nightstand that I’ve had since we first met.” Dan feels a tear start to slip down his cheek from stress and pain and sadness. He wanted Phil to know he cares about him.

Dan sits on the ground, his legs starting to be too shaky to hold him. It’s his fault for walking alone at a time like this, he should’ve gone to the store closer to where he lives instead of going where they had a better selection. “Are you okay? You sound kind of breathless.” Phil sounds slightly concerned. He always did notice every little thing.  
“No, it’s fine. I just ran a little bit and you know how well that goes down.” Dan forces a laugh. “I had a dream the other night about you.” He waits until Phil asks him to elaborate to continue. “We were laying in bed together and you asked me to marry you. Again. You had a ring made of tinsel and honestly it was really pretty. I kind of want one. Anyway, it made me realize how much I love you and how much you mean to me.” Dan’s crying, but it’s mostly silent. He can’t see well anymore, it was getting darker and everything looked fuzzy. It also didn’t help how hard it was to breathe.

“Dan? You don’t sound okay, do you need help?” Phil’s concern was evident now. “I’m fine-”

“Don’t lie to me.” Dan is shocked by the force in Phil’s voice. He doesn’t know how to reply, and it’s getting hard to hold the phone. His limbs are so heavy, his eyelids are so heavy, everything is so heavy. He just want’s to sleep. “Dan!” 

“I need to go. I love you.” Dan chokes out. He ends the call as he hears Phil yelling. “I’m sorry, so so sorry.”

His phone rings again, the default tone repeating over and over, the steady rhythm coaxing him to lean his head against the building behind him. Hopefully, this won’t hurt too much, wherever this sleep is taking him. Hopefully, it won’t hurt Phil, either. 

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks and I wrote this instead of doing my schoolwork. Also I hate @myself


End file.
